Helado de fresa
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: El helado yacía derritiéndose en humilde tazón... ¿Por qué, Kula? ¿Por qué has decidido darle la espalda a aquello que has amado desde que tienes recuerdos de tu existencia?


Kula tenía en frente un tazón café con helado de fresa en él. Con una cuchara de metal tomaba pequeñas porciones y las introducía a su boca, disfrutaba mucho de la fría sensación tocando sus labios, incluso de cómo el líquido pasaba por su garganta y caía de lleno a su estómago.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, se acostumbró a comer helado de fresa con ellos de esa forma, le daba un toque adorable.

Entonces tomó otra cucharada de helado, aquella delicia que no iba a cambiar por nada en el mundo...

Entonces la llevó a su boca...

Entonces careció de sabor...

Unas lágrimas descendieron de los ojos de Kula, lloraba al notar que su precioso helado ya no sabía como antes.

Se desesperaba, tomaba más y más cucharadas pero ninguna de ellas eran iguales que las iniciales.

Tocaba sus cabellos azules y empezaba a llorar, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Whip estaba cerca, corrió en cuanto escuchó a la niña llorar. Con un gesto amable se acercó, la tocó de los hombros y, fue recibida con un abrazo por parte de la joven chica.

—¡Ya no es lo mismo! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Algo de moco salía de la niña que lloraba a más no poder, sus ojos se volvieron rojos de tanta lágrima que despidió, podía verse en su boquita algo de helado de fresa sin limpiar.

—¿Qué sucede, Kula? Dime qué te pasó y te ayudaré —Respondió de forma lenta, su voz era suave, no quería empeorar la situación.

—¡El helado! El helado ya no sabe igual... ¿Ha dejado de gustarme? ¿Por qué debo ser castigada con que se me quite algo que he amado desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Hundió su cara en el pecho de Whip, la castaña estaba muy extrañada, nunca había oído a Kula expresarse de esa forma, era como si hubiera tenido un cambio grave en su personalidad.

Whip se acercó al tazón con helado, había un poco, todavía estaba frío, no se había derretido. Con otra cuchara, Whip tomó una porción y lo probó, para ella era normal, era como cualquier otro helado de fresa que había probado en su vida, pero conocía a Kula y, cuando decía que había algo distinto, era porque ahí estaba.

—¿A qué sabe, Kula?

—¡No tiene sabor! ¿Nunca más en mi vida podré saborear las cosas que más me gustan?

—Veamos...

Whip se paró de la silla y, dejó la mesa con el tazón maldito. Ella se acercó a la nevera y sacó del congelador un bote con helado de fresa, de hecho todos eran iguales para Kula.

Tomó con una tercera cuchara otra porción de helado y, con otro tazón, lo depositó, Kula se acercó y con timidez tomó su cuchara e introdujo ésta con el líquido que tanto le gustaba.

...

...

...

—Sabe igual...

Sarah estaba confundida, no comprendía por qué el sentido del gusto de Kula había desaparecido, ¿Tendría que ver también con su personalidad distinta?

Whip miraba el bote con helado, trataba de encontrar algo sospechoso, quizás tenían venenos que sólo Kula podía diferenciar, tal vez era helado pasado, quería encontrarle lógica al asunto de la que consideraba su hija.

—Creo saber lo que me pasa...

—¿Qué es, Kula? —Abrió los ojos sorprendida la militar, miró a los ojos a la pequeña que aún seguía llorando.

—El problema soy yo... no el helado...

—¿Pero qué dices cariño? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Supongo estoy tan acostumbrada al helado que... me he aburrido de él y ya no me atrae como solía... es gracioso... —Miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción al suelo, se concentraba en las líneas que separaban los azulejos blancos y aguamarinos.

La chica látigo estaba en shock, algo raro sucedía.

—Supongo es así... ¿No?... amaré algo por mucho tiempo pero... llegará el momento en que lo aborrezca, deje de interesarme y busque otra cosa que le suplante... ¿Verdad? ¿Es así como los adultos piensan? —Pequeñas lágrimas se cristalizaban en sus mejillas, mordía sus labios al saber lo que ocurría.

—Tanto el helado como tú no son el problema aquí, Kula... estás creciendo, lo que estás sintiendo... lo que estás pensando es normal, nunca creí escuchar palabras tan profundas de una persona... ¿Quieres darle otro intento al helado?

—Sí...

Se acercó sin ánimos junto a Muchiko, tomó la cuchara de metal y agarró con esta una porción de helado. La metió a su boca y dejó que éste se quedara por un momento ahí dentro, poco a poco podía percibir un sabor dulce, aunque no tanto como solía hacerlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—No sabe tan mal... ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir, Sarah?

Diamond recargó el codo sobre la mesa y, puso su cabeza sobre su mano, miraba el contorno de la mesa de madera, del helado derretirse poco a poco.

—Se llama madurar, Kula, al hacerlo evidentemente sufrimos, duele hacerlo pero es natural, darte cuenta que no todo será lo mismo por siempre, las cosas cambian, el helado cambió, tú y yo lo hacemos también —Whip se estaba preparando para más dudas provenientes de Kula, antes de terminar su conversación, Whip sacó un teléfono móvil y le llamó con urgencia a Diana, necesitaban conversar, a fondo.

—Sarah... quiero que sepas que tú no serás ése helado que dejé de querer... ellos no son ése helado... yo no quiero ser ése helado... yo... tengo miedo.

Whip le dio un largo abrazo a Kula, la joven niña seguía llorando, su cabeza dolía, era fatal.


End file.
